


Christmas Presents Aren’t Gay

by BrutalDood



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Anal, Curiosity, Desk fucking, Homosexuality, M/M, Oral, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalDood/pseuds/BrutalDood
Summary: Nathan gets Charles a Christmas present and the guys call him gay... He confronts Charles about the guys being tools and well... Maybe Christmas presents ARE gay....





	Christmas Presents Aren’t Gay

He didn't like to admit it, but there were some things Charles couldn't help but find attractive. One of those things were men like Nathan. He hated it, hated seeing his boss and wishing Nathan would pounce on him already. Charles knew there was no way Nathan, of all people, would be into him. Nathan liked chicks, and Charles was no such thing. So now he sat at his desk, bitterly drinking scotch and filing taxes.

There was a knock at the door and Charles sighed, he preferred to be left alone at such hours in the night. The manager still called for whoever it was to come in. The door opened and Nathan came in, looking dark and angry. Charles quirked his eyebrow at the singer, there was no reason to be angry tonight. The boys had went out for drinks, Nathan should be laughing and drunk off his ass. Something must have happened. "What seems to be the issue, Nathan?" Charles asked, Nathan crossed his arms and huffed, "The guys are being dicks again." He grumbled, "What happened?" Charles asked, sounding as unamused as he felt. Nathan sunk down in his seat with his cheeks tinted red.

The raven haired man stumbled over his words as he talked. "Well uh... You know Christmas and stuff is coming up so... so I... I uh.. I got you a gift and now uh... The guys uh... They're calling me gay." Nathan spoke, his cheeks red and his arms crossed defensively. The singer looked at his shoes as he spoke, embarrassed at himself but also really pissed that he was called gay. Charles perked up, Nathan got him a Christmas present, "You, uh... Got me a gift?" Charles asked, "Oh yeah, uh... It's a bottle of brandy with a shot glass that has like horns on it and stuff. It's all cool n satanic n shit." Nathan replied, "Oh... Well uh, Nathan that's... That's very nice of you." Charles replied with his cheeks burning. "Charles." Nathan said, "Yes?" The manager replied, "Is it gay that I got you a Christmas present?" Nathan asked, "No, it's not gay that you got me a present, Nathan." Charles nearly laughed. Nathan smiled a bit.

Charles sighed, standing and stretching his back, his arms going up over his head. The manager's robe fell open, exposing his bare chest and boxers to the lead singer. Offdensen noticed shortly after, he relaxed his muscles, closing the robe once again. "Sorry Nathan, I've been hunched over all day." Charles explained. The manager looked back over to Nathan to find him blushing hard, "Yeah, uh... No.. No problem." Nathan replied. Charles gave him a weird look but Nathan ignored it, opting to not explain his behavior. Charles shrugged and reached for his liquor, drinking another sip of it, he'd needed it after his day.

The manager looked back to Nathan, glancing at him over his glasses as he looked down at his papers. He'd love to touch the singer's muscles and be held in those big, strong arms. 'Bad thoughts Charles, keep it professional' the manager took deep breaths. "So, what did you want me to do about this?" Charles asked, "Uh, I don't know. I'm just fuckin' mad." Nathan huffed. Charles couldn't help but chuckle as the singer hunched over, looking as angry as the hulk. "What're you laughing at?" Nathan growled, "I'm sorry. It's uh... It's nothing." Charles replied, quieting down his laughter as he looked at Nathan. "If you want I can try and explain to them that gift giving isn't.. Uh... Gay." Charles offered, Nathan sighed, "Those dildos wouldn't listen." Nathan replied. Charles sighed, "I know." He said, "Can I... Can I have a drink?" Nathan asked, Charles was hesitant. This was the expensive liquor, but he couldn't deny Nathan, Charles gave him a weak smile, "Sure." He answered.

Not long after he answered he and Nathan were both fairly drunk, "Offdensen, why does being gay make you not metal?" Nathan slurred, "Like, isn't it pretty metal to be into other dudes who are metal, wouldn't that be like metal squared." Nathan added, "Nathan, being metal isn't a math." Offdensen said, "But to be honest, I have no idea why it isn't metal." He shrugged. "I mean you're pretty metal and I'm pretty metal, so like together we should be metal squared." Nathan continued on. Offdensen's eyes widened, "Excuse me?" He questioned, "Yeah, like, if I wanna fuck you then like that should be even more metal, you know." The raven haired man said.

Charles bit his bottom lip, "Nathan, did you just admit to wanting to fuck me?" Charles asked, "Uh... Oh... Shit fuck... I did." Nathan replied dumbly, "Fucking, I'd been hiding that for so long. Goddamnit." He cursed. Charles felt his cheeks turn pink, "I-... Uh." Charles stuttered, "Uh, don't bother. I'll just... Go to bed or whatever." The raven haired man said, getting up and turning away. 'Don't you dare Offdensen!' 'He's getting away! You're chance!' 'Let him leave you're too drunk!' 'Oh but he's so hot! Once couldn't hurt.' Charles bit his lip and grabbed Nathan's wrist, the lead singer turned back to look at Charles, "Nathan, I-..." Charles cleared his throat, pushing some of his hair out of his face. The manager was flustered but he had to say something, "I've wanted to... To have sex with you for a while now... But... I just-.... Didn't think you'd feel the same." Charles said, drunkenly trying to piece together a sentence that wasn't absolutely retarded.

Nathan gave Charles a one over, "You... You really want me to fuck you?" Nathan asked, "Yes, Nathan, it's come to my attention that you... Well you're very attractive." Charles blushed, "You think, I'm hot?" Nathan questioned with a smirk. Charles was surprised that Nathan understood what attractive meant, still he blushed like a schoolgirl at Nathan's dirty grin. The manager bit his bottom lip, "Yes, Nathan, very, very hot." Charles replied, Nathan smirked, "Well, I think you're pretty damn sexy." He replied, leaning over the table on one hand and taking off the manager's glasses with his other. "And I think, you could use a good fuck." the singer added. Nathan walked over to the manager on his side of the desk, pressing himself hard again Charles, "So, ya wanna?" Nathan asked. Charles nodded violently, "Y-yes, Nathan." He replied obediently. 

The raven haired man cupped Charles's cheek with his right hand, "Let's fuckin do this." Nathan mumbled to himself as he leaned in and kissed Offdensen. The manager moaned, Nathan smirked slightly but that didn't stop him from swiping his tongue across the shorter man's bottom lip. Offdensen let out a little moan of surprise and opened his mouth for Nathan, their tongues colliding and wrestling. Nathan quickly picked up Charles and sat him on the desk, Charles wrapped his legs around the singer and groaned as Nathan pressed up against him harshly. They broke to pant and huff for air, Nathan taking this as the right time to pull off the manager's shirt, running his hands over the other man's chest. Nathan ducked his head down and came close to Charles's neck, nuzzling it, "You sound hot when you moan." Nathan muttered absent-mindedly, running his hands over the brunette's hips. Charles blushed, "You're an amazing kisser, Nathan." Offdensen offered back, the raven haired man smirked, "No thanks to groupies." He huffed out. Charles had a small laugh at that too.

Charles groaned as Nathan attacked his neck, pulling off what was left of Offdensen's tie. Nathan bit and licked, nipped and sucked all over the manager's neck. The manager moaned as Nathan left love bites all over his neck, "Fuck, Nathan." A needy groan came out, "No, I'm fucking you." The raven haired man replied, Charles smiled and moaned. Nathan continued attacking Charles's neck as he unzipped his own pants. Offdensen groaned and soon noticed Nathan huffing against his neck. Charles looked down to find Nathan lightly stroking his cock. Charles nearly groaned at the sight of it, it was huge and Charles wanted it. Nathan noticed his staring, "Like what you see?" Nathan growled lowly, "Very much." Charles replied. Nathan chuckled, "C-can I?" Charles stuttered as his cheeks went pink, "Can you what?" The raven haired man inquired, "Can I suck your cock?" Charles asked quietly, Nathan smirked slightly, "Of course." Nathan replied.

Charles got down on his knees in front of the lead singer, gazing at Nathan's enormous member. Charles leaned forward and let his lips wrap around the head, looking up at Nathan. Charles then let his eyes fall shut and began moving his head back and forth. The raven haired man groaned grasping onto brown locks of hair, and biting his lips, letting out groans and grunts and the few slips of "Fuck, Charles." The singer knew this couldn't be Charles's first time but chose not to question it. Charles looked too good with his lips around Nathan's thick cock and his pretty long lashes down and a few tears from gagging were welling in his eyes. Nathan didn't think anyone could look better than Offdensen did right now. Soon though Charles pulls off, a small line of spit connecting from Charles's mouth to the tip of Nathan's cock, "Please, I want more, Nathan." Offdensen pleads, standing up. Nathan smirked, setting Charles back on the desk. Nathan unzipped the manager's pants pulling out the brown haired man's cock, it was throbbing and pretty sizable. The lead singer began stroking the manager, "Oh!" Charles huffed out a moan.

They both made out furiously as Nathan stroked the manager, Charles squirmed and jerked. Soon Nathan stopped, pulling Charles down and off the desk. Nathan spun the brown haired man around, bending him over the desk, "Lube?" Nathan asked, "Top, right drawer." Charles replied. Nathan smiled and got the lube, coating his fingers and cock generously. The raven haired man smiled, his index finger traced Offdensen's hole. "Please." Came the manager's breathless cry. Nathan smirked and shoved in the index finger, "Ngh." A small noise erupted from Charles and Nathan paid it little mind. The raven haired man was working in two fingers now and Offdensen was groaning and adjusting, "Nathan, are you sure it's going to fit?" Charles asked, "I'll make it fit." Nathan growled. Soon Nathan was pushing in three fingers, "AH!" Charles cried. "Mmm, you're gonna be so tight." Nathan growled.

After a bit more stretching and prep Nathan lines himself up with Charles's entrance, "Ready?" Nathan asked, "Y-yea." Charles stuttered. Nathan grabbed the smaller male's hips and pushed his head against Offdensen's tiny asshole, it didn't want to go in at first and Charles made a small pained noise until Nathan shoved in and it made a small pop sound. The manager yelped, "Oohhh fuck." Nathan groaned. He pushed in until his pelvis finally touched Charles's ass, "Such a tight ass." Nathan growled. He started a slow pace for Offdensen, then it progressively got harder, Offdensen couldn't help his little noises and grunts whenever Nathan would ram his cock in his little ass. Soon Nathan began to speed up, "Oh! Nathan!" Charles cried, Nathan smirked and continued hitting that spot.

Charles was soon flipped over on his back, legs in the air, held up by Nathan. At this point the raven haired man was plowing into him. Charles letting out shameless moans and groaned, "Oh Nathan! Fuck my little asshole open. Stuff me full." Charles moaned, Nathan growled, letting both Charles's legs go on his shoulders as he choked the manager, ramming his cock in the manager harder and harder every time. Soon Charles was losing breath, but he didn't stop moaning, "Yes! Choke me! Tell me I'm worthless." Charles moaned, Nathan spit in his face and flipped him over, climbing onto the desk with Charles, putting the manager up on his knees with his ass in the air while his top half lay down on the desk, the side of his face pressed against his desk. Nathan re-entered Charles harshly and continued his ruthless fucking. The pace quickened and the thrusts remained punishing.

Nathan pulled back the manager's hair, forcing Charles to look straight ahead, "Cum for me, you useless fucktoy." Nathan growled. Charles groaned, "Oh Nathan!" Nathan's other hand came up to choke the brunette as he continued brutally sodomizing him. Charles arched his back and dug his nails into the desk, "Nathan!" He cried out with the last bit of breath he had left. Nathan smirked as he heard Charles's cum hit the desk and felt his little asshole clench even tighter. Nathan took his hands from Offdensen's neck and hair, pushing his head down and going even faster, "Ah fuck." Charles whimpered and whined as he became overly sensitive to Nathan's thrusts against his prostate, "Gonna cum." Nathan growled, "Gonna fill your useless hole with my seed." Nathan growled, sinking his teeth into Charles, pushing in hard and letting off. Charles gasp and groaned as he felt Nathan pulsing and the warmth of the larger male's seed flooding his asshole, leaking down the sides of his legs. Nathan groaned and gave a few more thrusts and push his seed further inside Charles.

Nathan sighed and got off Charles, taking a rag and cleaning him. The raven haired man smiled, "I hope I wasn't too rough with you." Nathan chuckled.

On the other side of the closet door in Offdensen's office sat Pickles, his hand beating his cock as he saw the two fucking. His cum was oozing over his hand as he thought of ways to point out Charles's hickeys tomorrow at the next band meeting.


End file.
